musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew Rayel
| death_date = | origin = Moldova | instrument = Synthesizer, piano, strings | genre = Trance, progressive trance, uplifting Trance | occupation = Electronic musician, composer, record producer, remixer, DJ | years_active = 2011–present | label = Armada Music | associated_acts = Jano, Armin Van Buuren. | website = andrewrayel.com, andrew-rayel.promodj.ru, Andrew.Rayel@Facebook | notable_instruments = }} Andrei Rata (born July 21, 1992) is a Moldovan trance producer and DJ, known under his artist name Andrew Rayel. Andrew Rayel has been creating electronic dance music since the age of 13, and combines it with a mix of classical sounds. Career Andrew Rayel's electronic music career started in 2009 at age 17, but he started already four years previously to produce music and develop his style. He is signed under the Armada Music label, co-founded by Armin van Buuren, repeatedly chosen as the world's number one DJ by DJ Magazine. His breakthrough followed after his single “Aether” was voted “Tune Of The Week” on the famous radio show A State Of Trance, with millions of followers. During the A State of Trance 600 Expedition tour, Andrew Rayel is one of the performers. Sounds of Andrew Rayel are frequently played by influential DJs and producers around the world, like Armin van Buuren, Tiësto, Markus Schulz, Dash Berlin, Bobina and Roger Shah. In 2012 Andrew Rayel was ranked number 77 in DJ Mag's Top 100 DJs. Andrew Rayel announced in 2013 that he's working on an artist album, which will be released in late 2013. Discography Singles * 2011 Aether * 2011 Opera * 2011 Drapchi / Deflageration * 2011 550 Senta / Believe * 2012 Aeon Of Revenge / Source Code * 2012 How Do I Know (feat. Jano) * 2012 Coriolis / Exponential * 2013 Musa / Zeus * 2013 Sacramentum (with Bobina) * 2013 We Are Not Afraid Of 138 (with Alexander Bergheau) Remixes * 2011 Karybde & Scilla – Tokyo (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2011 Ruben de Ronde – Timide (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2011 Faruk Sabanci – Maidens Tower 2011 (Andrew Rayel 1AM Remix) * 2011 W&W vs. Jonas Stenberg – Alligator F*ckhouse (Andrew Rayel Stadium Remix) * 2012 Luke Terry – Tales From The Forest (Andrew Rayel Sunrise/Sundown Remixes) * 2012 Craig Connelly – Robot Wars (Andrew Rayel Stadium Remix) * 2012 Roger Shah feat. Carla Werner – One Love (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2012 Fabio XB & Wach vs. Roman Sokolovsky – Eternal (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2012 Fady & Mina – Kepler 22 (Andrew Rayel Aether Remix) * 2012 Bobina – The Space Track (Andrew Rayel Stadium Remix) * 2012 Tenishia – Where Do We Begin (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2012 Armin van Buuren feat. Jan Vayne – Serenity (Andrew Rayel Aether Remix) * 2013 Armin van Buuren & Markus Schulz – The Expedition (ASOT 600 Anthem) (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2013 Andy Moore & Betsy Larkin – Love Again (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2013 Kyau & Albert - All Your Colours (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2013 Zedd feat. Foxes - Clarity (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2013 Dash Berlin feat. Sarah Howells - Go It Alone (Andrew Rayel Remix) References Category:Armada Music artists Category:Moldovan DJs